Forbidden
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: The Glee Club has one more shot at winning Nationals. But will a new member to their group help? Or bring the Glee Club to their end. But things become even more complicated when the new girl and Mister Schu fall in love. RachelXFinn BlaineXKurt and more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first Glee story, the first chapter is sort of setting the story up (Like most first chapters should?) But don't worry there will be more romance between different characters and the other characters will be in it more, this way getting the story to where I wanted it to get into. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**I will be looking forward to what you think!**

**Also next chapter will be longer  
**

**Also I don't own Glee.**

**Also main couples**

**OcXMr Schu**

**FinnXRachel**

**QuinnXSam**

**BlaineXKurt**

**

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning**

The day had not started off as planned, anywhere near planned. It started with little things, he ran out of milk so he couldn't drink his coffee, he forgot to turn the washing machine on so he had to wear odd socks and he had misplaced his phone, wallet and car keys. Things continued on their downward spiral from there, his car had refused to start, the mechanics were late and then he arrived at work over an hour and a half late.

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, cheek and chin; he had been in Principal Figgins office with a girl he had never seen before sitting in the chair next to him. "Is that alright with you?"

"Is what alright?" He replied in a sort of daze, looking up at him.

"William!" Principal Figgins groaned, extending his name like he would always do when he was annoyed. "Have you not been listening?" William's mouth opened the slightest and he turned to look at the girl next to him before looking back at Principal Figgins again. "This is Alyssa! She will be joining the glee club! It is about time we got her out of here! Two years, William! It is enough!"

William once more turned his attention back to the girl next to him; she had black, baggy jeans and a baggy sweater on, hood up of course, covering basically all of her. She was slouched down in the chair, arms folded across her chest, eyes down. "Um. Yeah sure."

"This is your last year, William, if the glee club do not win, there won't be another one." He rested back in his chair before waving his hands in front of himself, as if telling them to leave now.

William watched as the girl leaned down and grabbed her backpack before standing up and heading out the door, he quickly scrambled after her. "So." He called while she pushed open the large glass doors that lead to Principal Figgins' assistant's office. "It's good to hear you will be joining the glee club, we'd love to have you."

She stopped her quickened pace and turned sharply to look at him, regardless of the fact he couldn't really see her because of the hood. "I am only joining the stupid _glee_ club because I don't really have a say in the matter." She turned back around and continued walking down the hallway, throwing her backpack over her shoulder as she went.

William sighed as she disappeared around the corner, great, another drama queen; as if he needed anymore of those. He turned and headed off to his second class for the day, glee club was the only thing he found himself looking forward too these days.

The day passed slowly, like always. Not many of the kids ever actually payed attention to his Spanish lessons, although he did realise Alyssa was in one of his Spanish classes, the same one that Finn, Puck and Mike were in. She sat up towards the back of the room, alone and her hood still up.

He made his way to the Choir room once the day had finally moved along, a smile finally coming across his features. He clasped his hands together once he entered, seeing his faith group of teens. "Mister Schuester!" Rachel called out as soon as he entered.

"Yes, Rachel?" He replied taking the strap of his shoulder before placing his bag next to the piano. She opened her mouth to speak but a knock on the door stopped her, all heads turned to look towards the door. "Alyssa, its good you're here." He waved her in before turning to the glee club. "Guys this is Alyssa, our newest member."

"Dude, that's a chick?" Puck asked curiously while he lent back in his chair, next to Lauren.

"You couldn't tell with those horrid clothes on." Santana added she was looking down at her nails.

She ignored the comments as she made her way to a chair in the back corner, dropping her bag next to it and slouching into the chair and once again her arms instantly folded. William shook his head but turned to Rachel. "What were you saying, Rachel?"

Although Rachel could be too full on for most people, sometimes even for him, he always loved that her face lit up when it had anything to do with the glee club. He listened to her go on about ideas for the up coming sectionals, they had only just lost Regionals to the Warblers, it was a blow that hit them hard but this year they were ready to go all the way.

As the glee club continued he found himself checking on Alyssa every now and then, she didn't move from her seat, not even a bob along to the rest of the glee club singing a song together. As soon as the glee club had been dismissed for the day she was the first one out the door and gone. He couldn't help feeling like she wasn't going to change her attitude towards the glee club without him keeping on her back about it.

"Mister Schuester, why did she even join the glee club? As a leader of this club-"

"Rachel." He sighed out stopping her in her tracks. "She is here because she has to be, now excuse me."

He made his way towards the car park, another day had ended and he found himself dreading returning to an empty house again. He drug into his trouser pocket for his keys before finding them and pulling them into his grasp, he glanced up to see if he could catch a glimpse of his car but instead he saw Alyssa. He stopped walking and looked up at her, a frown folding onto his face; she didn't seem to be paying attention as she headed for the car park. She took a step out onto the road, not taking any notice of the big yellow bus heading towards her.

William's eyes widened and he bolted towards her, dropping his keys unconsciously. He had reached her in an instant, pulling back on her sweater and ripping her out of harms way, she crashed into him before taking them both down onto the hard ground with a thump. He landed on top of her, hands either side of her, her eyes were wide as she stared up at him; she had the brightest blue eyes. The bus went passed them, beeping loudly and clearly angrily as it did so. "Are you okay?" He breathed out staring down at her.

She nodded slowly. "I didn't see it."

He carefully climbed off her and sat on the grassy path just next to her, letting out a sigh of relief, she sat up hood falling from of her head in the process, and long black ringlets reviled them. He didn't expect her to be this beautiful, not that he should be taking note of it. She had black hair that was in loose ringlets, it went down her back ending just before her bottom, her eyes were the brightest blue and her skin was pale. "I'm just glad you're alright."

She ran her hand through her hair and breathed. "Thank you, Mister Schuester."

He sent her a smile reaching his hand back into his pocket in search of his keys, but when he couldn't feel them he shut his eyes and groaned. "Give me a break."

"Is everything alright?" She asked leaning forward enough to look at him, hair falling over her shoulder.

He turned to look at her; he met her eyes straight away. "I think I lost my keys." He sighed out turning his head enough to glance over his shoulder. "Must have lost them back when I ran for you."

"Oh." She glanced down at the small black wrist watch that was strapped to her right wrist; she pulled back her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment. "I'll help… I mean…you did save my life. Although I don't know how I can ever repay you…"

He got to his feet, dusting himself off before holding his hand out for her. "I know a way."

She stared at his hand for a moment, until her eyes moved up to meet his. "How?" She asked softly, her hand moved slowly up to his, almost shaking as she carefully took his hand into hers.

He pulled her to her feet in one swift pull, she had been lighter then he was expecting and he had yanked her up a little too hard, crashing her against his chest. "Sorry!" He said as soon as it happened, pulling her from his chest.

"It's okay." She answered quietly, her eyes darted to the ground.

"You give glee club a chance. Turn up tomorrow without hiding, they made be an odd bunch at first but they can be great friends." He turned around and walked back where he came, scanning the ground as he went.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow but followed. "Without hiding?" She repeated her tone quizzical.

"Change your clothes." He replied he took slow steps, scanning the area around him. "Come out of your shell a little more."

She placed her hands on her hips, her brow folded into a frown. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

He turned back around to face her. "You dress that way to become invisible. I only just noticed you take Spanish class."

"Atorníllele! Yo no necesito que me aviso" She snapped in an irritated tone. "I'm the only person in that class that pays attention!"

"I didn't mean to offend." He sighed; this day wasn't going well at all.

She glared at him. "Culo!" She turned sharply on her heels and stomped off.

"Watch your language!" It was a pathetic call out and he knew it, he slapped his forehead with his palm and groaned.

He had searched for his keys until the sky began to darken, but he had no luck. He managed to break into his car, damaging the passenger door, and climb into the back seat. He placed his arm over his forehead and stared at the roof of his car, he prayed that tomorrow would be a better day because he wasn't sure if he could handle another bad day.

* * *

A gentle knock on his window startled him awake, causing him to bash his head on the car door; he groaned and rubbed the top of his head. "Did I scare you?" A soft voice called from outside his car window.

He looked out the window to see Emma wiping the hand she used to knock with a moist towel. "Emma." A smile appeared instantly on his face as he scooted towards the door to open it for her.

She smiled and held up a set of keys in front of him. "That Alyssa girl had found them and asked if I could give them to you. I can see what you and the glee club have done for her already!"

"What?" William asked, hand still gently rubbing his head.

She simply smiled and handed him his car keys. "It is getting late; perhaps we can talk more over lunch?"

He smiled warmly back at her. "Sounds good, Emma."

She nodded and turned to head in towards the school building. William carefully climbed out of the car and gave a large stretch; he was defiantly getting too old to sleep in the back of a car. He reached for his tie and moved his hands to tighten it but also straighten it up; it was time to start another day at Mckinley high.

Just as he feared, the day had dragged on, not much better from yesterday. He had a teaching break half way through the day so he could grade papers, not that it was one of his favourite thing to do but he had come across Alyssa's paper, she was indeed very good at Spanish, so good she had even corrected one of his questions in bright red ink. Lunch with Emma had been a slight highlight, it would have been better if she didn't speak about her and Carl and their new happy lives together, not that he wasn't happy for her.

It was finally time for his favorite part of the day- Glee Club. He walked into the Choir room like always, he took his bag off his shoulder and placed it next to the piano and glanced at each one of his pupils; he was a little disappointed to see that Alyssa hadn't turned up. "Right I've got a few ideas for our song at sectionals."

"No original songs this time." Santana spoke up taking a smug glance at Rachel, who screwed her nose up in reply.

"Be fair, they were good." Finn shot back, standing up for his ex girlfriend, almost instantly.

"Original chips taste like sea water." Brittany added giving her famous blank look to William.

Santana pulled a face at Brittany's stupidity while Artie simply patted his girlfriends' hand, patronizing to most, but not to Brittany who sent him a sweet smile. "Yo, Mister Schu, two new chicks in two days?" Puck spoke up while he looked towards the door.

William turned around to look towards the door, he almost didn't recognize her himself. "Alyssa…" He stared at her for a moment. "…It's good you decided to come back." She was wearing a pink thigh length dress with a brown jacket which had short sleeves; her hair was left out in loose ringlets while her dark make-up around her eyes made the color of them brighter.

"Sorry I'm late Mister Schuster." She said softly before clearing her throat uncomfortably and making her way across the room towards the chairs.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Santana spoke up. "Better not be my man."

"You don't _have _a man." Quinn shot back, giving Sam's hand a squeeze.

"That's enough, guys!" William called out, frowning; he had noticed an odd bruise on the back of Alyssa's leg but shook his head. "That's alright, Alyssa. Alright now, songs." He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Mister Schu, they are going to be newer songs, right?" Quinn asked resting her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her hands.

"Do I get a solo this time?" Mercedes asked placing her hands on her hips, even though she was sitting down. "Clearly we are going wrong somewhere."

"And we _all_ know where." Santana added sending another smug look at Rachel.

Rachel mouth gaped for a moment or two before she grew angry. "I have more talent then most of you put together!" She rose to her feet and got to the ground floor in a huff.

"Well you have been demanding the solos all the time, Rachel and we don't seem to be getting anywhere." Quinn added leaning back in her chair.

Alyssa sat back in her chair with her arms crossed against her chest and simply watched them fight it out. "Guys come on." William sighed, holding out his hands as if signalling them to stop.

"If you all think you can win this without me, and then go ahead!" Rachel growled sending a glare towards Santana before stomping out dramatically but not without a flick of her hair.

"Yep." Quinn stated suddenly placing her hand back onto Sam's knee. "Less impact the more times she does it."

"Guys come on." William once again sighed; he was getting rather sick of sighing. "Finn can you talk Rachel back in?"

Finn rose to his feet, hands instantly going into his football jacket pockets. "Sure, Mister Schu."

"Thank you Finn." He nodded his head before turning back to face the group. "Mercedes, you will be getting a solo."

Mercedes fist pumped in her excitement, a smile from ear to ear crossing her lips. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The rest of glee club went on smoothly enough; Alyssa still didn't move, speak or participate in anyway so he had asked her to stay behind. Rachel had returned with Finn halfway through and once Glee club had ended for the day she had decided to stay back and talk to him about all her ideas while Alyssa simply waited like she was asked to do.

"I'm sorry about Rachel, when she gets talking she tends not to stop." He spoke while bending down to pick up his bag.

Alyssa sent him a small smile. "That's okay; she seems very enthusiastic about what she does… Not to mention she's incredibly talented."

"And she knows it too." He laughed quietly, more to himself then anyone before he made his way over to her. "Tell me. Why were you forced to join Glee?"

She raised an eyebrow and unfolded her arms. "You don't know?"

He took a seat just next to her. "No, care to fill me in?"

She gently rubbed the back of her neck, moving her hair back along with it, that's when he notice a strange dark bruise along her collarbone. "I've been held back like… two years now I think… I'm nineteen this year." She sighed and leaned back into the chair. "I'm not stupid… it's more my absences."

"Why so many?" William noticed her eyes dart away from his and her body had stiffened.

"It's not important." She answered quietly; it was barely above a whisper. "I just was."

"I know you're not stupid, you aced my Spanish test." He sent her a smile. "I noticed you even corrected me."

She shrugged and leant back into the chair. "It was a minor one… computer glitch I bet…"

He smiled again before leaning back into the chair next to him and looking out over the choir room. "I'm glad you did what I asked… You're still not out of your shell yet but I think within a week or two you will be." He titled his head to look towards her. "Why did you change? I thought you took it the wrong way last night."

She stayed silent for a moment, making the room a little uncomfortable. She leaned forward keeping her gaze on the large piano. "You did save me from getting hit by a bus… no one else would have noticed… its thanks I guess." She glanced down at her watch and once her eyes landed on the time she jumped up, knocking the chair over; it hit the ground with a loud bang. "Shit… I have to go now, Mister Schuster." She said whilst she rushed off, it was in such a hurry that she had forgotten her bag.

William noticed the small backpack on the floor. "Alyssa, wait!" He called out as he bent down and picked it up. He got to his feet and chased after her, not that he really knew where she had gone. He reached the front of the school; he caught sight of her running down the pathway. "Alyssa, wait!" He called out as loud as he could. "You forgot your bag!"

She stopped and turned around to face him, she watched as he jogged towards her holding out her bag. "Oh. Thank you." She said taking a hold of the straps before turning sharply on her heels and about ready to bolt off once again. She hadn't realized he was still holding onto the other strap and was pulled backwards, stumbling over herself.

He grabbed her around the waist before she crashed into him and took them both down. "Whoa, are you alright?" He gently put her back onto her feet. "Where you off to in such a rush?"

She ran her hand through her black locks, pushing them back. "I was supposed to be home like two hours ago. I have to go."

He saw her about ready to run off again and grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. "It's my fault you're so late, I'll drop you off."

She shook her head, almost violently. "No its okay."

"I insist, where do you live?" He didn't wait for an answer as he practically dragged her towards his car. "I'll explain to your parents that I kept you back."

Alyssa groaned but her feet moved her to wherever William was taking her. "Parent." She mumbled.

He pulled out his keys and put them into the drivers' door, unlocking the car and climbing into it before opening the passengers' door from the inside. Alyssa hesitated a moment but climbed in as well. "Where do you live?"

"I'll give you directions." She murmured in reply, buckling her seat belt.

William nodded as he started up the car and backed out of the car park. "So you said parent?"

Alyssa nodded her head; she stared down at her fingers as she fiddled with them. "My mother died when I was ten… just dad now."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He took a glance at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"It doesn't bother me… I hardly knew the woman." She glanced up from her fingers to look out the window. "I didn't even cry at her funeral."

He wanted to ask more questions but he could tell she wanted to drop it. The drive had taken an hour, the sky had darkened and they had almost reached her home. "You walk this?"

"Everyday." She murmured in reply sinking more and more into the chair the closer they got to her house.

William pulled up to the house and placed the car in park. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." She answered all too quickly. "I'll just be going now, thank you for the lift Mister Schuster." Before she had even finished the sentence she was half way out the door, stumbling over herself. William undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car. "No! It's alright you don't need to come out, the ride was enough!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, placing his hand on top of the car door. "I drove here so I could talk to your father."

"No really! Its fine! I can explain." Her voice had elevated and a panic had come across her, he had become incredibly confused.

"Alyssa!" A voice boomed out behind them, William saw the fear that flickered in her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Please… just go." Alyssa pleaded looking up at him for a second or two. "I had to stay back dad." She finally answered turning around to start to walk towards the house but became startled once she saw he was already behind her.

He grabbed painfully onto her arm and spun her back around. "And who is this? Some boyfriend? Little slut."

"Hey now, I'm her teacher." William answered instantly, frown folding onto his face. "I dropped her home because I had kept her back late."

He sneered at him. "Don't do it again." He turned around and yanked Alyssa with him, he was holding onto her upper arm so hard his nails had started to piece her skin.

William watched as he dragged her behind him, giving her harsh pulls forward if she fell behind too much, she seemed like a rag doll in his grasp. He watched as he pulled her inside and turned to grab the door, his eyes connected with Alyssa's and he saw the pain and fear that was in her eyes until the door slammed shut.

He stood out front his car, part of him wanted to storm up to the door and knock on it just to make sure Alyssa was alright but another side of him told him to just drop it. _"He's just mad she's home so late…" _He thought to himself climbing back into the car.

He turned on the car and slowly backed out of the street, eyes constantly checking Alyssa's house until he turned out of the street. He tried his best to concentrate on driving but he was far too worried about Alyssa, that's when he remembered the strange bruises on her body, her unwillingness to talk about why she had so many absences and the way she wanted him to leave her house as soon as possible. He suddenly turned the car around and sped back towards Alyssa house.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Important: ****Just quickly want to say last chapter it said they lost to Warblers at Sectionals but I'm changing it to they lost to them by one spot in nationals, I liked the way the show did the episodes since I made this story. So Kurt is with them just not at school atm and they came the same place they did in the show just Warblers were one spot higher.**

**Also I promise the next chapter will be up faster- been having life issues and this just got pushed back but I have a lot of ideas for this so stick with me! I promise it'll be good!**

**Big thank you to those who reviewed, your lovely people. Thank you very much 3 And I got stuck at the end, its not as long as last chapter but next chapter will be longer and things because I have ideas, just got stuck at the end! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting To Know You**

Alyssa's eyes flickered open, her head pounded like no tomorrow and every inch of her body hurt. She knew her father didn't hold back this time, she had blacked out in less than five minutes; that was a record and not even the good kind. It had taken her a moment to realise she wasn't in her bed, she wasn't anywhere she was familiar with.

"Thank goodness you are awake." The voice caused her to jerk upright in surprise, but the pain of the movement forced her back down with a groan. "Hey now, don't move."

She turned her head to look towards the door. "Mister Schuester?" the words came groaned out and her hand instantly went to grab her right side.

"Please be careful, you have a broken rib." He moved towards her slowly with a damp towel. "Alyssa I'm so sorry I let him take you into the house."

Alyssa groaned once again. "…So then you know…"

He grabbed the wooden chair and pulled it towards the bed he had placed Alyssa onto. "Alyssa," he took a seat and stared at her. "How long has this been happening?"

She turned to look up towards the ceiling, it was an off-white colour. It hurt every time she drew a breath "How long has what been happening…" she turned her head to look back towards William.

"Alyssa, I won't pressure you to talk about it but I broke down that door because of the things I heard coming from inside." He saw her turn away again but continued. "I have never seen so much blood in my life."

There was a silence that came over the room, she hadn't moved and he wasn't going to either. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he did want her to feel like she could trust him. "If I go back, now…" she turned back to look at him, her bright blue eyes connected with his and he felt his stomach summersault. "He will kill me… I don't have anywhere else to go…"

He found it hard to take his eyes off hers, even with the fresh bruises, the stiches on her forehead, busted lip, nose and dried blood, she was incredibly beautiful… He quickly shook that thought out of his head. "Then you will stay here, until you can find a place."

"Miser Schu-"

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"But Mister Schu-"

"I'm not letting you go back there. Not again."

She stared at him with shocked eyes. "… Alright…"

William smiled politely at her as he got to his feet; he placed the damp towel across her forehead. "The doctor said you need to rest. I need to go to school; I'll be back at the end of the day."

He gave her a small smile before turning to head out the door. "Mister Schuster…" She gave out a loud moan and grabbed at her side, arching her back.

He moved back to her side in an instant. "Is it your rib? Or your left arm?"

"My rib." Alyssa groaned struggling to breathe. "Wait…" She swallowed hard and slowly relaxed her back. "What's wrong with my arm?"

"It's fractured."

"Shit."

"Alyssa."

"Sorry Mister Schuster." She looked up at him; he seemed to have so much concern on his face that a small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm okay… I've had much worse."

He felt himself become instantly sick, how much worse could she have been through? He thought what she had just been through was really bad. "We'll talk about this when I get home." She opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it, pulling her bottom lip back with her teeth; nodding in agreement. "Good, see you then." 

* * *

William found himself wanting time to hurry up, not so he could go to glee club, but so he could check up on Alyssa. Seeing her the way he had … he wasn't prepared for it. Just thinking about the amount of blood that was on the floor and walls made him queasy. He had heard a lot of yelling and loud bangs, then when he had finally broken down the door he had found Alyssa's father kicking her repeatedly while she lay on the floor, forehead, nose, lip, mouth bleeding.

He felt guilty.

He should have never let her go with him after he saw the fear in her eyes. "William."

He glanced up towards his office door. "Emma."

She smiled at him as soon as he had said her name and entered the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" She questioned as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "You seem much focused on something."

"I…" He looked at her, he wasn't sure if he should tell her about Alyssa. It wasn't his place, but not only that, she was a student and she was staying at his place. "Just thinking about the kids, what songs to do." He answered with a sigh.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to Alyssa. She was doing so well with coming to school and now she's cut again." Emma shook her head in a disappointed way. "If she has more then three more days off she has failed this year again."

"Wait, what?"

Emma reached up and gently pushed strands of flaming red hair back behind her ear, sighing. "She has taken too many days off school in the last few years. Principal Figgins can't pass her if she exceeds four days off this whole year."

"Oh." He looked down at the papers scattered across his desk blankly, the black words nothing but blur. "She's sick."

"Oh?"

His attention turned back onto her and he noticed the odd look she was giving him. "She sent me an email."

"Oh." She replied her hand moved up to once again fiddle with her hair as she stood in front of his wooden desk.

"How is it going?" He asked before softly adding. "You're OCD."

Emma stopped playing with her hair and clasped her hands back together. "Good." She answered plastering her smile back onto her face.

"That's good news, Emma." He smiled at her politely.

The bell sounded through the school corridors, Emma and William stared at each other for a moment until it stopped sounding. He pulled his papers together before standing and grabbing his bag. "I hope Alyssa will return to school soon, perhaps you could speak with her."

"Yeah, of course." He replied pulling the bag over his shoulder. "Bye Emma." 

* * *

William placed the folder in his mouth while his free hand dug into his pants pocket for his keys, head rested against the door in exhaustion. The rest of the day dragged out then in glee club fights just broke out between them, mindless bickering and jealousy that he didn't want to deal with, not today. He still had to cook dinner, clean the house and do some washing; not to mention make sure Alyssa is content. He sighed while he pulled the keys out and placed them into the door, unlocking the door and pushing it open.  
A wonderful smell filled his nose before anything else managed to come into focus. He stood in the doorway for a moment, confused. The house he had left in a mess was tiny and not only that but there was a smell that made his stomach rumble in anticipation.

"Oh." A voice spoke snapping his attention back to reality. "Welcome home Mister Schuster. You're early?"

He looked up at her, confusion still all over his face. "Alyssa? You're up?" He scanned over her, her once bloodied dress was clean, her arm was re-bandaged and her hair was up in a ponytail. "Did you clean?"

"I … I hope you don't mind." She said nervously. "I know I didn't get to finish…" She looked down at her dress and tugged at her jacket nervously with her good hand.

"N…no it's alright… More than alright. You didn't need to do this, Alyssa." He said placing down his brief case next to the floor lamp beside the door. "You're injured." He added tugging off his jacket.

"I'm okay. I didn't want to stay in bed and do nothing." She ran a hand across her ribs. "It hurts less when I don't think about it… it's… not my first broken rib after all…" She stared down at the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to do this. I've… I've never been over someone's house."

He looked at her in shock, she didn't move from her position, not even her eye site; she looked so young and vulnerable right now. "Never?"

She shook her head and he could tell just how embarrassed she had become, then in the smallest voice she said. "I've never had a friend."

He draped his jacket over the back of the lounge with a heavy sigh, not sure of what to say. The smell of the food made his stomach rumble once again, it smelt like heaven after living off cardboard meals and noodles.

"I'll sever dinner." Alyssa said softly, turning and heading for the kitchen.

He had to admit to himself that it felt nice coming home to this kind of thing; it almost reminded him of having his wife around. Although it didn't hurt as much now to think about what she did to him, he still didn't like to be reminded. He collapsed onto the lounge, undoing his top button on his shirt before moving down to his shoe laces.

Alyssa walked into the room with a plate in her working hand, she handed the plate to him. "Its satay chicken noodles, I hope you like it. " She stated before heading back to the kitchen for her own.

"It smells delicious." He called out to her. "You enjoy cooking?"

She entered the lounge room once again, her own plate in her hand. "Not really." She answered carefully taking a seat next to him, holding back the groan that tried to escape. "Its habit I guess. I used to love it… but I was forced to do it too much…"

She went silent and William turned his head to look at her staring down at her food, she was clearly a trouble young lady. "I appreciate it." That seemed to shock her, she jerked to look up at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Alyssa."

A smile crossed her face, one he hadn't seen before, a true smile. Even in her bruised and battered state he found her incredibly beautiful for a teenage girl, but that thought quickly made all other thoughts disappear; he couldn't think she was beautiful, she was a student.

"… It's okay."

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment as he twisted the noodles around his fork. "What are your hobbies?"

"Um… I love video games, baking and um, music."

"Music, really?"

"Yeah I guess. My mother used to force me to practise the piano when she was alive, I loved it but when she died my father hated hearing me play; called it wretched noise. I used to practise when he was at work…"

"Used too?"

She went silent once again and that forced him to stop eating and look at her, she was staring at nothing in particular and her eyes glazed a little. "I lost track of time playing once… My father came home from work… he was sick of telling me not to play." She breathed harshly and tightened her grasp on her plate. "So he broke each one of my fingers… too 'teach me a lesson'… I haven't touched one since." She swallowed seemingly the same time William had managed to. "I don't… I don't know why I told you that…"

"It's… okay… well not the situation but that you told me."

She moved up and tugged her hair free from its restriction; it fell down her shoulders and around her face. "What about you?" She asked softly. "Why did you give up your chance on the stage?"

"… How did you hear about that?"

She shrugged leaning back onto the white sofa, melting into it. "Heard, so why?"

He placed the empty plate onto the wooden coffee table which sat in front of the lounge. "I love my kids… I couldn't do that too them just before nationals."

"And what happens at the end of this year? When they move on?"

He stared at the empty plate that he had just placed down; he never really thought that far ahead. What would happen? His kids were going to grow up and move on soon enough, what then? "Well… If we win… hopefully more people will join the glee club." Alyssa knew he was still thinking about it by the look on his face; she fiddled with her necklace unconsciously. "What's that?" He asked.

"This? Oh… It's a 'key blade' from a game I used to play. It's Alice's… in wonderland…" She flushed and looked down at her dress. "Someone… that used to be very important to me gave it to me."

"What happened to them?" He knew he was prying but he wanted to find out as much as he could about her, she was lonely and awkward, anyone could tell that.

"Their dead to me now." She replied harshly. "That's all there is to that."

"Alright, you pick the next topic."

The two had stayed up talking for most of the night, about anything and everything; he found out she had the cutest laugh, even if it was rare. She found out quite a few things about him as well and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He had never found it so easy to talk to someone before. 

* * *

Suddenly he jerked away; it hurt because his body had become stiff in his awkward position. This lounge had become more uncomfortable then he remembered it, or maybe he was just getting too old to get a good night sleep on a lounge. He moved up to rub the back of his neck with a groan but it was cut short when he noticed a girl asleep just beside him.

She was curled up in the tiniest little ball, her fractured hand across her ribs while her other hand gripped tightly onto the necklace she had around her neck. He smiled and slowly got to his feet, running his hands over his back, stretching. He turned and carefully pulled her into his arms and carried her towards the guest bed.

Carrying her like this reminded him of when he dragged her out of the way of her fathers rage, she was semi conscious, whimpering for it to stop; blood stained his clothes as he pulled her into his arms and ran from the house.

He should have caught on sooner… the signs were there, he just refused to pay attention to them; oh how guilty he felt for letting her go into that house.

He gently placed her onto the bed, pulling the blankets up over her. "… Thank you… Mister… Schuster." she whispered softly as she cuddled up to the blankets. "For everything…"

He smiled at her before turning and heading for his room.

"Mister Schuster." Alyssa said softly, giving his arm a shake. He groaned and turned over, a frown formed on her face and she shook him harder. "Mister Schuster!"

"What? Yes?" He opened his eyes sluggishly and he could see a blurred Alyssa staring at him.

"I don't have any clothes." She said blankly.

"What time is it?" He groaned reaching for his alarm clock, hitting the bedside table in his sleepy state.

"Six." She answered with a huff. "I can't go to school in these clothes. The back of it is ripped."

He sat up with a yawn, bringing his hands up to rub his face. "No clothes, right?" She nodded in reply. "We need to go get some then…"

"I have some at…" She cleared her throat. "Home."

"No." He growled pulling his sheets off his body. "We'll go to the shops; otherwise we'll be late for school."

"I don't have any money." She stated but he was already up and heading out his door, she quickly got up and scrambled after him, but the quick movement hurt her rib and she toppled over herself and hit the floor with a yelp.

He ran back to her as fast as he could, bending down to help her. "Alyssa, you can't move like that." He said helping her into a seated position. "Are you okay?"

She leaned up against his chest; her breathing was deep and strained as she held her side in pain. "It hurts." She whimpered.

"I'll get your pain killer medication." He got up off the ground and ran back out the room.

Alyssa tried to regulate her breathing, she'd been through this before, and she just needed to stick it out; like she always did. Suddenly William was back behind her, letting her use him to rest against. He put an arm around her stomach while trying to pull off the small yellow lid on her pills bottle.

She griped onto his arm and leant back against him once again, William pulled off the lid and took out a pill; placing it in her hand. She swallowed it straight away holding back the noises of pain she wanted to let out.

Part of his brain was telling him he shouldn't be this close to her but he was too concerned about her to care. He wrapped his arms around her securely, "its okay, and the pain will pass in a minute…"

It felt weird for her to have someone help her through something, anything. But it felt nice as well and moments later the pain faded away. She relaxed into him and let go of his arm. "I'm sorry."

He kept his hold on her firm. "For what?"

She stayed silent for a moment, glancing around his room. His room was neat, tidy, white. There weren't any photos on the walls, hooks, but no photos. His bed stayed made on one side, she guessed that was the side his ex-wife slept on. "I… don't know…"

"Nothing to be sorry for." He replied.

"I can just go home to get my clo-"

"No." William interrupted angrily.

"Why…?"

"I'm not letting you back into that house. I made that mistake once I won't do it again."

She turned her head enough so she could look at him, she suddenly felt herself overcome with nervousness and she wasn't sure why. "… It wasn't your fault, Mister Schuster…what… what happened I mean…"

"I let you go into that house; I saw all the signs; the bruises, the withdrawal… I saw it all and I even got back in the car. I am so sorry, Alyssa. I won't ever make an error like that again."

"Well you're keeping me hostage here anyway." She joked lightly, giving him a small smile. He returned the smile slightly and that made her feel a little better. "I need to go back… Chocolate needs me. I also need my laptop."

"Chocolate?"

"My cat."

"Your cat…"

"Is that a problem?"

"… Not at all…"

"Mister Schuster?" She spoke softly and in response he turned to look down at her, his face inches from her; she felt her heart pound against her chest as she stared into his eyes. "I… I er… I need help up…" She flushed.

"Sure." He smiled.

He got to his feet before gently pulling Alyssa to her feet, she hissed in pain when she was in an upright position but gave him a forced smile when she saw his concern. "Perhaps we could… drop by on Saturday to get my things… He works weekends…" She rubbed the back on her neck; she hated talking about her house life.

William heisted weighing all the options in his head before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Alright."

"Thank you." She said she limped towards the doorway. "So, shops right?"

"Yes, I'll be ready in just a minute." 

* * *

Once William had showered and got dressed he helped Alyssa wrap her arm and checked over her wounds. She was healing faster then he thought she would, which was a good thing; but even more than that, she was slowly opening up to him.  
William drove to the closest clothes store but gave her money and let her go choose what she wanted by herself, being seen with her outside of school by someone they knew this close to school would be bad.

He leaned his drivers' seat back, enough for him to become comfortable and shut his eyes. His mind was battling with itself, having her stay with him wasn't a good idea on any level but he couldn't let her go back to that house or on the street.  
But if he was being honest with his self he enjoyed her company, even if it had only been a few days since he first really met her, he found her interesting, smart, funny and incredibly strong mentally.

Suddenly the passenger side door flew open and Alyssa sat back down in a huff. William opened his eyes and turned to look at her, she was in a thigh length checked skirt with a tight black singlet top; her hair was left out.

"Looks great." He said pulling his seat back up in the proper position.

Her annoyance disappeared and a smile crossed her glossy lips. "Thanks." She pulled the seatbelt across her before clipping it in. "You've been so kind to me." She looked down at her fingers which were placed on her lap. "I… I don't know what I would have done without your kindness."

She continued to look down at her fingers, unable to look back up at him. She knew he was just being kind to her because he felt guilty for allowing her father to beat her but she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked into her eyes.  
She had a crush on her teacher.

"I'll have to drop you off a couple blocks from school." He spoke up, disrupting her thoughts. "We'll talk more about what we're going to do with your living arrangements after school; I'll pick you up from where I drop you off, after glee club."

"Sure." She said before clearing her throat.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, glancing at her quickly.

"Nothing really hurts." She answered turning her head to look out the window as William drove.

"…What are you going to say happened?"  
"Fell down stairs." She said blankly and far too fast for his liking.

"Fell down stairs?" He repeated.

"It worked before." She sighed, she was agitated, he could tell.

The rest of the ride was silent, she didn't move from looking out the window regardless of how many times William glanced over to check her. He stopped a couple of blocks from the school and Alyssa quickly got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. He watched her make her way over to the footpath before he continued on his way to school.

This whole situation was complicated.


End file.
